


The Many Sides of Love

by gumiibearx3



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiibearx3/pseuds/gumiibearx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just many oneshots, all of them in different AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Sides of Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on FF.net if you like it better there: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10747337/1/The-Many-Sides-of-Love

Seijuro was most definitely among the happiest men to walk the ground of Earth. He was rich, he was famous, and he had the one thing that everyone desired: power. Or at least soon he would have all of those things, but for now, he was just an heir apprentice, mister soon-to-be king.

You couldn’t find more obedient person, even if you’d search the whole world, or even the whole universe, since Seijuro was always going by the book. Book of rules that is.

‘’If you really want to be a great ruler, you have to know how to act by the rules. Even if you are the king,’’ his father would always tell him, and Seijuro didn’t say anything against it. He was just that good of a kid.  


Until that one time he met the girl of his dreams.

By actually bumping into her and causing all of the things she was carrying fall on to the ground.

Let’s just say that Seijuro wasn’t the smoothest with the opposite sex.

While offering her his hand to help her get up, he said,

‘’I’m terribly sorry for this inconvenience. I hope to repay you this somehow.’’

He hadn’t looked at her all that well, but now that he saw her face, he knew that he hadn’t felt this way before about anyone. And all he could do was to dream about her. Her crimson red hair neatly tied together into a cute-looking ponytail which only helped him to see her beautiful face. Her eyes full of life, her cheeks slightly red, and her mouth opening just like she was going to shout at him. …wait, what?

‘’Don’t you ever watch where you walk? Someone as big as you could easily harm a little innocent child! What were you thinking going on lik…..’’ Seijuro couldn’t focus on what the beautiful little maiden was saying, because all he could think of was how he’d love to shut her down with his lips. It took all his will power to actually get a word out, and not kiss her senseless in the process. He figured she wouldn’t like that.

‘’Excuse me, could you repeat that?’’

‘’Oh my Merlin, did you not hear anything I said to you?’’

She was now more than furious, he could tell. He found it kind of funny, since he didn’t get yelled at that much, because he was the prince and obedient as hell. He just wanted her to stop yelling, so Seijuro tried another method, using his name and fame.

‘’Miss, do you know who I am?’’ He asked in the most polite way he could muster.

‘’I’m afraid not, should I know you, Mr. I-run-into-people-and-after-that-I-stare-them-for-a-bit-too-long?’’

Well, to be honest, she might have a point there.

He still wasn’t too keen on revealing his whole ‘’title’’ to her, since usually after that everyone started to treat him with such respect and perfect manners, that it sometimes became unbearable.

So before he said anything, he let out a nervous little laugh and scratched the back of his head, all while speaking,

‘’Um, well actually that’s not my name, as flattering as that name sounds. It’s actually Seijuro Mikoshiba.’’ Now he just had to wait for the change of her manners. He sighed.

‘’Well how should that change anything? You’re still the one who bumped into me and made me drop everything I was carrying, not to mention you stared me for a good amount of time. So if you’re not going to treat me for a nice meal tonight, I think I might have to make a complaint straight to the king.’’

Seijuro wasn’t sure if he had heard her right. But every drop of doubt faded from his mind as he saw her teasing smile on her lips.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t even be thinking about doing this. But for once he didn’t think what his actions meant for his kingdom. For once he wanted to live for himself. Make decisions for himself. Be himself, and not that ‘’Seijuro, the prince who’d take over the throne one day’’. No. This time he would be just a little bit of selfish.

‘’Meet me here at seven?’’ He asked the girl, hoping to get a positive answer.

‘’It’s a date then,’’ she smiled, now with her whole face, and Seijuro was sure his heart would stop right to the spot.

As she began to walk away, Seijuro realized that he didn’t even know her name.

There was no way of knowing who this gorgeous maiden who had stolen his heart was, but Seijuro knew that he wasn’t going to forget her face.

No, he absolutely couldn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first AU oneshot out of how many I'm willing and I have time to write. I don't want to set any updating times because I feel like writing will become just something I have to do, and not something I want to do. But I'll try to update every two weeks or so, depending on my schedule.
> 
> And I am terribly sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or typos or something, I just want to point out that English is NOT my first language, so there really might be some mistakes there which I don't spot, so I apologize for them. But I'm trying my best y'know. And I will try my best to make these longer, but considering my language situation, I'm doing pretty good and decent. But I'll seriously try to make these longer.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE SOME AU IDEA THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME DO, PLEASE LEAVE IT AT THE COMMENTS OR SOMEWHERE!  
> I'd really like that actually. Do that and you'll get a cookie (:
> 
> Please leave comment/kudos/something and make my day better! (:  
> I'll see you at the next oneshot that I write!


End file.
